Ecstatica Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough for Ecstatica. Ecstatica is not a particularly long game nor is the game world particularly large. While there is a wide range of possible actions and optional content in the game, there are very few mandatory actions which are required to finish the story. This walkthrough lists only the most fundamental tasks in the game and players are encouraged to freely explore the game world and discover the locations themselves. Note: For general combat, survival and other tips please read the Ecstatica Tactical Guide. Sources of information When first starting the game the player has no instructions and can easily get lost. The key to identifying the major tasks of the game is exploring the village and its surroundings and finding different sources of information. Below is a list revealing the major sources of information and their locations which spoils as little as possible. Finding these sources will probably render using the main portion of this walkthrough unnecessary. Note that not all of these are instantly accessible. For the content of these sources please view the Ecstatica Transcript. * The diary: it can be found in the locked house in the corner behind the stable. * The alchemy lab: a magical formula is on display in the lab in the same house where the diary is found. * The drunkard: he can be found at the tavern. After helping him out he will shed some light on the recent events and Tirich's past. * The librarian: at the monastery a librarian can be found who will gladly tell the hero some things about Tirich's history. * The stone circle: the statues at the stone circle outside the village will talk to the hero. * The sorcerer: the sorcerer residing at the castle will tell the hero more things about the recent events. * The castle tower: another formula is on display on top of the castle's tower. * The squirrel demon: in the castle basement a talkative squirrel demon can be found. Main tasks Below is a list of all the major tasks available in Ecstatica. Not all of them necessarily have to be done in the exact same order. One of the tasks is completely optional. The little girl (optional task) The little girl who is first seen entering the stable and remains there will start crying for her teddy if the hero follows her. The teddy can be found at Ecstatica's home in the bedroom on the upper floor. Upon bringing the teddy to the girl she will lead the hero to the church and grant him access to the catacombs, herself disappearing into a narrow corrdior that the hero cannot follow her into. The potion At Ecstatica's home an alchemy lab can be found with a formula on display. It requires three ingredients: * Mandrake: it can be found at the church, just beneath the hung priest. * Herb: it can be found in the shop at the village entrance. * Red flower: it can be found on the path to the monastery outside the village. With all three ingredients collected the hero will brew and drink a magic potion which will turn him into a squirrel. In this form he can enter the corridor in the church basement that the little girl disappeared into. After going down the corridor the hero will become human again and from there he has access to the knight's home. The knight will throw his sword at the hero. Gaining access to the castle The hero needs to get into the castle but the sorcerer residing there will only let a knight in, turning any trespasser into a frog. Knighthood can be gained with the help of the sword that the knight from the previous task threw at the hero. Wielding this sword the hero has to go to the lake and enter the pedestal next to it. The Lady of the Lake will appear and grant the hero knighthood. Thus the sorcerer will finally let the hero into the castle. Getting the Fire Stick The hero will need a special weapon in order to defeat the demon. For that he will need a relic and a book of magic as is indicated by the formula on display on top of the castle tower. The relic can be obtained from the monastery but the gates are closed by default. They will let him in if he speaks "the word of God". If the hero brings the bible from the church and then approaches the gate he will read from it and the monks will let him in. Inside the monastery the relic can be found on the altar. The book of magic can be found on a pedestal in the castle basement. Note that the broomstick from the witches hut is necessary to get past some traps on the way With both items in his posession the hero can perform a ceremony at the stone circle which will turn the relic into the Fire Stick. An audience with the King The demon's servant will not let the hero meet his master unless he has had an audience with the king. The king's chamber can be found past the harem in the castle basement. A doppelganger will appear and has to be defeated upon which the king will awaken. Facing the Demon The final task is to meet the demon in his lair next to the castle basement, accessible through the demon gate guarded by the squirrel demon. Upon entering, the demon will appear and invite the hero to a table. He will make the hero an offer, promising an eternal life of pleasure in exchange for the fire stick. The player can either drop the fire stick or get up and let a boss fight ensue. Additional Tasks Regaining Humanity If the hero tried to enter the castle before becoming a knight he has been turned into a frog. Humanity can be regained by visiting the hut with the flying broomstick. The obnoxious woman residing there will approach and kiss the frog, giving the hero back his human form. Note that this is only possible once and there is no way to become human again if the hero gets turned into a frog a second time. Also killing the woman before being turned into the frog will doom him to remain a frog forever and render the game unbeatable. Acquiring armor In the castle basement a coffin can be found with a skeleton wearing armor inside. Approach the coffin to put on the armor. Category:Guides